


Dave Watches Titanic

by planetundersiege



Series: Keith's fics for "International Fanworks Day 2018" [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, Confused Karkat, Crying, Fanboying, Feels, Homestuck - Freeform, Humans Are Weird, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Oneshot, Rated T for swearing, Short Story, The Meteor, Titanic - Freeform, Troll Love Actually is better than Titanic, Trolls, davekat - Freeform, fandoms - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: For International Fanworks Day 2018.Karkat catches Dave watching Titanic.





	Dave Watches Titanic

”Hey Dave”, Karkat said as he walked into the living room of the meteor. What he saw was Dave lying down on the couch crying as a husktop was placed on his stomach, he was watching something. “What the fuck are you doing?”.

“THEY WERE IN LOVE KARKAT!”, was the only reply he got, practically screamed. His ears began to ring when he was at the other side of the room, and that sure said something. What the fuck was Dave about this time?

He slowly walked up towards his (rather silly at the moment) human boyfriend, and what he saw just raised even more questions for the troll. So, many, damn, questions.

It was clearly a human movie, and sad music were playing, so he guessed this was an emotional scene of sort, it sounded like music in a romantic movie, not a romcom, but one with a sad ending. On the screen there was a dark ocean, tons of people were floating around in the unforgiving waves, but instead of focusing on them, the camera focused on a couple. A human woman, and a human man. One were laying on a huge piece of debris while the others still was in the clearly cold water, shaking.

Why didn’t he just get up there too? There was clearly enough place. But no, it had to be this was because of emotions.

“I’ll never let you go”, the human woman with red curls said and Dave let out a hopeless yelp, his translucent tears staining his god tier shirt.

Then the human died and she actually let him go, and Dave screamed “no”, over and over again, like if he was clearly affected by what just happened on the screen..

Okay, this was just getting plain said, so he leaned in over the husktop and paused the film.

“What the hell were you watching and why are you crying like a wiggler over this badly acted bullshit?”.

The human immediately began to defend himself.

“IT’S NOT BULLSHIT! IT’S ART! SAD AND ROMANTIC ART!”.

“Art? How?”.

“Everything. Titanic is my favorite fucking movie, you never say something bad about Titanic, it’s a classic”.

“I think it looks like garbage”.

“Hey mr shitty romcoms, you don’t have the right to talk, Titanic is well written and sad, so let me cry in peace!”.

Karkat rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

Well, he guessed he just found Dave’s guilty pleasure. Because a second later he unpaused the movie and immediately began to cry again.

Humans…

Well, he exited the living room, planning on heading to his respiteblock, where he would watch REAL movies like Troll Love Actually instead. Yes, that is a movie he worshipped.


End file.
